


Nightmares

by EGreen96



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Love, Nightmare, Reader-Insert, Romance, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), arthur morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGreen96/pseuds/EGreen96
Summary: I got a prompt on tumblr;"An imagine where Y:N wakes up from a nightmare and Arthur is next to her and comforts her. Just fluffy goodness please 😍😍"if you are wanting an imagine, please send me one on tumblr;arthurmorganismaboah*************************





	Nightmares

It wasn’t often you had bad dreams, but when you did, they were the worst. They shook you to your core. Things hadn’t been easy in camp recently, everyone was getting under each other’s feet, people were starting to struggle, nothing was going to plan, and you were all wanted more than you had ever been.

You woke up in shock, beaded sweat against your face, your chest heaving. The place was quiet, everything still. The wind was cool and blowing through the tent making your face cold, the only light was from embers of fires outside that were being sung around only hours before. The camp was asleep, the only people that would have been awake were those guarding the perimeter.

You turned to see Arthur sleeping, you had been together for quite some time now and it was nice to see his eyes closed, he hardly ever got sleep. His mouth was parted slightly, a slight furrow on his brow. Even when he was sleeping, he looked stressed. He was fully clothed of course, just in case something went wrong and he needed to get up quickly, everything in camp was packed up ready just in case you had to move, everything apart from where people slept, it was getting bad and your dreams were getting worse.

“Y/N?”

Arthur stirred, the sleep heavy in his voice, he shifted against you opening the covers more, taking a deep breath and breathing heavy, “Come ‘ere, Princess.” You smiled and shuffled against him, burying your face into his chest, the smell of stale smoke and whiskey filling your nostrils, before Arthur you would have hated the smell but now it was him, it was a comforting smell to you, Arthur took you out of your thought process, “Are you okay, Y/N?” his arms wrapping around you as you relaxed into him more.

You nodded and sighed into his chest, “had a bad dream.” He nuzzled his face against your hair giving you a light kiss against your head.

“Again? You’re havin’ a lot of them recently.” He stroked his hand against your back, his face still nuzzled against your hair. You just nodded, not saying a word.

“I won’t let nothing bad happen to ya, Y/N. I’d die before anyone touched ya.” You smiled and relaxed into him sighing softly, though you wanted to believe him it was easier said than done, anyone could storm in at any point, open fire and that would be it.

“I’m afraid of losing you, Arthur. Really afraid. I’m scared.” Your eyes were damp against the material covering his chest, you were glad it was dark. You didn’t want him to see your weakness, though it was almost like he knew with how he gripped you in his arms, holding you tightly against his chest.

“You ain’t gonna lose me, Darlin’, now rest against me and close them pretty eyes, the sun will come up soon.” You nodded and closed your eyes, nuzzling into his chest. Things were getting bad in camp and the only thing you could do was hope things got better, but for now you were safe in Arthur’s arms and no one could take that away from you.

“I love you, Arthur.”

“I love you, Princess.”


End file.
